The Best Summer Ever
by Jedi Queen 001
Summary: Summers on it's way and young Remus has been invited to spend the summer with his closet friend, Sirius Black. But what happens when Sirius invits James along? SR Fluff and slight angst.


This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I might have a few details wrong. I hope you like this. It is set when the Maunders were round at Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, character included.

**__**

The best summer ever.

Chapter one

Arrangements and unseen emotions. 

"Hey Remus!" His best friend approached him on the second to last day of the year. Wrapping an arm around his shoulder, Sirius smiled warmly and they proceeded to their last class. His spirit was high with end of year fever, just one more class and it'll be one more day till the end.

It was a cool summer day and the sun shone bright upon the glistening castle. Their feet pattered against the stone slabs, they walked especially slow, to enjoy the scenery more.

As they continued on the way to Transfiguration, Sirius pulled him away from the crowds of other Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs - to talk in a much more 'private' manner.

"Listen I was wondering, if you'd like to come and spend summer with me and my family." Sirius stepped back with the glitter of hope in his eye's. His heart fluttered and found himself slowly nodded to Sirius.

"Yes, yes of course, I'd love to." Remus choked slightly on the word 'love.' However he still managed to make sense, his friend beamed and patted him on the shoulder with bliss.

"Great, this'll be the best summer ever." Remus returned the smile and they sprinted ahead to the class.

Remus sat anxiously during Transfiguration. Thoughts of the summer ahead occupied his mind, he had long desired to spent some real time with Sirius. He had a deep infatuation for Sirius ever since the first year. Each and every time they were alone, even for a brief minuet, he'd prey that they'd stumbled upon a romantic moment.

Even after two years, from the mere second that he had realised of his affections, his feelings had not malformed. He sharply stared across the class room and watched Sirius scribbling, probably to James. They'd usual pass notes back and forth to each other, then one of them would giggle and get caught.

And surely enough…

"Mr Potter, would you please hand over that note, so the whole class can hear it." Remus smirked and giggled, pulling gutted faces at his friends.

"Ah! Mr Sirius would like to know whether you will be able to stay over his house during the summer holidays. Well Mr Potter your reply?" Her loosely tied back hair, littered with grey swayed slightly as her head tilted upward.

Remus gasped and shot a look at Sirius, it seemed that he was too occupied with James's answer. His heart sank lower than it ever had before.

Other times it would jolt with pain because an opportunity to confess to Sirius slipped through his finger's; but now, it was intensely deeper.

He felt as if he could never breathe again, as if life was slipping away. His pivotal opportunity to have time alone with Sirius, was now a dissent memory, lost within the very fabric of time.

Unexpectedly, Peter nudged Remus in the arm and pointed to James. The scruffy haired teen swiftly writ an answer and passed it back to McGonagall. She unfolded it and her eyebrow's rose.

"Mr Potter humbly excepts." The vast majority of the class chuckled, all except for one.

Once the class ended, Remus travelled up to the owlery. He had wrote a letter of permission to his parents during the class before and with a heavy heart, he sent it away.

Hastily he peered out of the nearest window and stared into a washy, oily sunset. It dawned upon him! Tonight was a full moon.

Remus gulped and scanned the room, incisive hooting echo all around. Unbearable to think in such an atmosphere, he departed and thought swiftly as he headed toward the Gryiffindor Tower.

The staircase was always eerie, but it seemed to be certainly more eerie at the time when the sun would set for another day. Perhaps it was all the lively painting that stared wildly at him as he passed, or maybe it was the impressively built stone stairs creaking in every direction.

Sooner, without realisation, Remus had arrived at the Gryiffindor Common Room. The room was alive with bustling students chatting about plans for the summer. His heart tensed up, he inhaled a deep breath and walked over to Sirius and James.

"Hey Remus, is it okay that James come with us?" Of course, he couldn't say the truth…

__

"No it is not okay! I wanted you all to myself, you insensitive jerk!!!" Remus simply smiled weakly and replied.

"Yeah, sure. The more the merrier right?" He nodded awkwardly and began to watch their game of wizards chess.

After only a few minuets, Remus quickly look outside, darkness began to fill the sky and he made a false excuse to leave.

"I'm going out for some air, I'll see you guys in a little while." And with that he took off. Sneaking past several prefects, he was able to make it to the main door. However, outside was where he was caught.

"Return to your dorm, right now!" A tall, slim female approached him and waked her finger in disappointment.

"No, see you don't understand, I need to reach the forest." Remus suddenly winced as the moon began to appear from the shadows.

"No, you know the rules!!"

"Miss Cameroon, is there a problem?" Dumbledore emerged from the castle doors, he wrapped a large cloak around his frail figure. With a curious look upon his face, he approached as swiftly as he could.

"Yes Professor, this boy refuses to return to his dormitories." She was about continue when the headmaster raised a hand in protest and silence.

"There has been a misunderstanding, young Mr Lupin has my permission to be out at night. Run along Remus…" He nodded toward the moon and he sped off.

**__**

T.B.C.

Next Time…..

"Where were you last night Re?" Remus opened his mouth and shuffled slightly.

"Well, Re, I really wanted to spend time with you but -"

"Well James has had a crush on him since the first year…" Remus stared blankly, as if the words would not sink in.


End file.
